


Considering our feelings

by thespookyfiles



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, POV Dana Scully, POV Fox Mulder, Post-Episode: s06e03 Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookyfiles/pseuds/thespookyfiles
Summary: After Mulder's "I love you" in Triangle, he and Scully think about the feelings for each other and about what those words mean at their point of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my instagram page a while ago. I hope you like it!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2z5ruq8)

She was shaking. She had never felt such a feeling before, a mixture of fear and shock.  
This couldn't be true. Come on, he was clearly drugged, he had lost consciousness, not to mention the fact that a moment before uttering those three words, he was talking completely crazy.  
  
But then, why was her heart beating so fast? She couldn't allow herself to be overwhelmed by that feeling, which had become so frequent and so familiar recently, even though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
She struggled with her thoughts while she headed to her car, thinking about how all this could be so complicated. And as if it wasn't enough, somebody had come between them, calling their relationship into question.  
But what kind of relationship? She didn't knew it anymore.  
  
She got in the car and closed her eyes for a while.  
Vivid pictures arose in her mind: his eyes, so full of devotion, were reflecting into hers, and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.  
And then, on that hallway, in an instant they were fatally close, on the verge of sealing a promise with their lips.  
If only there hadn't been that bee...   
Opening her eyes, she felt her heart beating so fast again. But she couldn't let herself go, choosing to believe would have ruined their friendship, and she couldn't let that happen.  
So, turning the ignition, she set out to avoid it, or at least that was what she tried to do.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=vrr76p)

He couldn't believe it, he had just said "I love you" to her, but she'd ran away, leaving him at the mercy of his thoughts.  
  
Why did she do it? Probably she didn't feel ready to hear a truth like that and it shocked her.  
Or maybe she thought it was the painkillers that made him speak like that, and that he was raving.  
  
But Mulder knew that those three words he had just spoken out loud didn't come out of nowhere.  
While touching his cheek, still burning for that punch, he felt his heart like it was going to jump out of his chest. He smiled, thinking about the reason of that punch that hit his face.  
  
On that 1939 ship he met Scully, his Scully, and he was really afraid he couldn't get to see her anymore once he got back to the present.  
He had to say goodbye to her, but he wasn't ready for such a thing, he couldn't live without her, without her rationality, without her trust, without her presence.  
  
He closed his eyes, lying on that hospital bed, thinking that finally he had found the courage to kiss her, to let her know how he felt, even though it wasn't the real Scully.  
He felt dizzy, but he didn't know whether it was the trauma, the medications or his feelings' fault.  
He knew only one thing: that kiss had been magic, and he wished to feel that sense of intoxication again, this time in the real world.  
  
But maybe, judging by her reaction, the time wasn't right yet, she wasn't ready, or maybe she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.  
There had always been a lack of communication between therm, they knew they had a strong bond, but neither of them had ever found the courage to say something about becoming more than just friends.  
He wished they had talked about that almost kiss in his hallway, but a set of circumstances stopped them, so they threw themselves into work, avoiding that burning topic.  
  
What was certain was that in that moment he needed to tell her, he needed to made her understand, at the risk of sounding ridiculous: he loved that woman.


End file.
